Brothers
by Hawking a.k.a. Fruey
Summary: A little mini fic with Mamoru & Masafumi.


Authors notes: It's short and sappy. It was created to be a teaser for another fic of mine titled; "Takatori" (woo how original). ^_^;; The guys are probably painfully out of character, but I have a reason for it! *nods* yes indeed. Umm, anyway it's short and it had been lost, but I found it and so here it is! *hugs* heh, C&C very welcomed *nods* Thanks!  
  
Title:: Brothers  
  
  
  
"Ohh.. pwetty!" Mamoru squealed with delight.  
  
The moment Masafumi turned around to look at his little brother he caught sight of a beautiful butterfly disappearing into the mouth of the little blonde toddler. "Mamoru SPIT IT OUT!!" He shrieked while picking the boy up and shaking him. "Those are BAD!"  
  
Mamoru opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he saw the look on his brothers face. He knew he was in trouble.  
  
Masafumi shrieked again as he saw no sign of the beautiful creature that had met its cruel demise in the drool covered mouth. "Mamoru stop eating bugs!"  
  
He flopped down to the ground with the little monster in his lap. He could only hope that his brother didn't just eat a poisonous butterfly. He clearly remembered the one time he had saved his little brother from eating a rather poisonous little...something.  
  
He didn't like bugs, and had no desire to be near them, or see Mamoru eat them. Honestly, if Mamoru wanted something to eat, Masafumi would have been more then happy to go get it for him, just so long as it wasn't bugs, or something like 'em.  
  
He was taken away form his thoughts, and worries by the appearance of a bright yellow flower that had been shoved only an inch away from his face. His eyes nearly crossed while zeroing in on the little flower. Behind the bright buttercup was a pleased looking blue eyed angel. "Pwetty!" Before the flower had a chance to get near the open mouth, Masafumi had taken it away from the toddler. "Thank you Mamoru.. I think it's time we went home now!"  
  
Mamoru nodded happily and latched onto his brother. "'n we can go play wif the kitties!"  
  
Masafumi shuddered as he recalled the fate of Mamoru's four kitties. One of them had literally been hugged to death, while the other three had been thrown in one of the toilets and flushed until they drowned. Not that Masafumi really knew who would do such a thing to such innocent little creatures. He wouldn't.. it was just as bad as going and kicking Mamoru, not that he let anyone kick his favorite brother!  
  
"I think maybe we should leave the kitties for now.. how about we go do some painting instead!" He took the happy squeal as a 'yes.' He didn't have the heart to tell the little boy that his kittens were dead, so he'd accept the lesser of two evils and end up looking like he had just come from some kind of paint war, which was actually true.  
  
Scary enough Mamoru was fairly clean with the paints in comparison with Masafumi. They both, in the end, looked like a couple of walking pieces of art. "That is if you promise NOT to eat any of the paint."  
  
"What about pwetty paint?" Mamoru asked hoping that maybe they could make a small exception. He loved bright colors. His happy little smile faded as Masafumi shook his head no. "No.. but we can go get some ice cream later!" Once again Mamoru squealed happily as his brother gathered him up into his arms as the teen stood up. "Does this mean you promise?" Masafumi asked with a hint of amusement in his smooth voice.  
  
Mamoru nodded excitedly "I promise!" Masafumi twirled around with the boy for a moment before telling him; "Okay, but once you make a promise you have to keep it!"  
  
"Masa-chan.. if I have to make a p'omise, then you do too!" Mamoru announced cheerfully as he was placed a top the shoulders of his brother, his little arms wrapping around Masafumi's head just in case he might have fallen. "You have to promise that we'll always be friends!"  
  
Chuckling, Masafumi nodded, "Alright then, we'll always be friends."  
  
"You p'omise?"  
  
"Yes.. I promise." 


End file.
